Around Every Corner (RR)
Around Every Corner 'or '''Episode 4 '''is the fourth episode of [[Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone|'Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone]]' Season 1.' Summary Upon entering Savannah, the group quickly realize the city is dead silent and is filled with walkers. With the strange man now fully being known of by the group, the group hatch a plan to search for a boat they can use to sail out of Georgia before it's too late. However, coming together with other survivors, some good and some evil still fighting to stay alive and town and with limited supplies, Lee and the others have to hatch a plan to enter the most dangerous part of town,Crawford, to get the supplies they need, however the threat of the walkers turns out not to be the biggest threat as the stranger makes his presence felt by his own means. Plot TBA In-Game Choices The boy in the attic: Did you kill the boy in the attic? * Killed him - 75% * Did not kill him - 25% How did you deal with Vernon? * Rational and honest to him - 70% * Threatened or lied to him - 30% Did you kill Alejandro? * 50% killed him. * 50% allowed Randall, Kenny, or Joey to kill him. Who's side did you take? * 55% took Kenny's side. * 45% took Randall's side. Deaths * Crawford Oberson (Confirmed Fate, Flashback) * Eric Samuels (Confirmed Fate, Flashback) * Fivel (Zombified) * Sara Corea (Confirmed Fate, Flashback) * Logan Edwards (Alive, Confirmed Fate, Zombified) * Brie Sanders * Vernon Andrews * Alejandro * Molly Corea * Doug (Determinant, If saved in "Long Road Ahead") * Travis Lewis * Cameron Carson (Alive, Before Reanimation.) Trivia * First appearance of Clive Daniels * First appearance of Joey Carson * First appearance of Janey Denver * First appearance of Boyd Webb * First appearance of Joyce Painter * First and (last) appearance of Vernon Andrews * First and (last) appearance of Molly Corea * First and (last) appearance of Crawford Oberson * First and (last) appearance of Eric Samuels * First and (last) appearance of Alejandro * First and (last) appearance of Cameron Carson * First and (last) appearance of Sara Corea * First and (last) appearance of Anna Corea (Unknown) * First and (last) appearance of Logan Edwards * Last appearance of Randall (Unknown) * Last appearance of Katjaa (Unknown) * Last appearance of Doug (Determinant, If saved in "Long Road Ahead") * Last appearance of Travis * As of this episode, Carley is the only confirmed person from the Everett Pharmacy to be alive. * Donny Jackson has killed many main and major characters as of this episode. * Charles survives his original fate alongside Ben who will not be killed off this season. * With this, Ben is the only known student from Stone Mountain High to be alive. * Donny Jackson kidnapped Clementine while he caused the deaths of Molly, Travis, Doug (Determinant), Vernon, Brie, and the disappearances of Randall and Katjaa. =